Dancing Wolves
by Shura the Noble Pirate
Summary: Kouga shows Ayame that it takes two to tango. Fluff alert! [Post Series] [KA] [Oneshot]


A/N: Heh, hi! Well, I like Kouga/Ayame, and I decided to give my hand at writing a one-shot with this pairing. Hope it turned out okay. I got inspiration for this from this song called "Tara's Song." Originally, this was going to be a songfic, but I couldn't figure out to make the latter part of the song fit. A major thanks goes out to Kouga-sama for helping me on this; you're the best! Anyway, enjoy and review please!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

**Dancing Wolves **

Ayame sat on the rocks next to the top of the waterfall, dangling her legs off it, looking up at the moon. It was a full moon, and it was glowing a pearly white. The stars in the heavens were shining and twinkling brightly, sparkling like tiny diamonds dancing up in the night sky. It was beautiful. She laid back on the cool Earth, just gazing at the brilliant heavens and thinking.

She thought back on one of the few memories she had of her parents before their deaths. It was at night, during a full moon just like this, and they were dancing. She remembered how the colors of the flames danced on their bodies, making seem like they were glowing and the bluish-black shadows danced upon the walls of the cave behind them. Lost in the memory, she got up and slowly began to mimic their movements, swaying her body to the beat of the song that was playing in her head.

The young white wolf closed her eyes as she concentrated on the memory, remembering the loving smiles her parents shared with one another as they dipped and bend with their bodies, gracefully moving across the ground as though they were light as feathers. A slight breeze blew through the cool night air, and she moved quicker, spinning around her body, twirling her arms around.

As she danced, she also thought of a dream she had. She dreamt of dancing with Kouga to this song, the song her parents had danced to so often. It would be on the day of their mating ceremony, and Kouga would hold her close as they danced, just as her father held her mother. But of course, that wouldn't happen so long as Kouga was in love with that human. However, she could still dream. And dream she would.

She felt the warmth of his body around her as he swayed and bent his body with hers, encircling his arm around her waist, and she leaned back into his hold, smiling happily as she kept dancing. Never before had any of her dreams felt so real. In fact, she could even smell the wolf prince's scent. It wasn't until she heard a low voice humming the song softly, that she opened her eyes. On the ground, she saw two shadows: hers and a man's. She stopped dancing and turned around and gasped in shock.

There, standing before her, was the brown wolf prince she had dreamed of so many nights. He looked down at her and smirked. However, the shock melted away and was replaced by happiness, and she smiled and opened her mouth to speak when Kouga placed his finger to her lips and shook his head. She nodded and closed her mouth, staring at him.

"I saw you dancing and wanted to join you," he said, and Ayame almost blushed at his words. This had to be a dream; things this good hardly ever happened in real life. He chuckled at her shocked expression, and he gently lifted her chin up with his hand until her eyes met his.

"Ayame, this dance should never be danced alone, understand?" he continued, and still too shocked to speak, she nodded. Kouga wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close against his warm body as the knuckles on his free hand stroked her cheek. "This dance was made for Mates as a way to express their love for one another in front of their comrades and their ancestors in the heavens. That's why no one alone should dance it, alright?" Again, the young white wolf nodded. He smirked and whispered into her ear, "The night is still young…Shall we dance?"

"Wh-What?" she asked, clearly shocked, and took a step back away from him to look him directly in the eye, a red blush upon the normally pallid tips of her cheeks. He growled softly, annoyed that he had to repeat himself.

"I asked you if you wanted to dance," he answered.

"But…you just said…that means…" she argued softly in the night, her eyes still wide with surprise. He nodded, and she paused, thinking it over. "No," she finally answered.

"What?…Why the hell not?" he demanded, not only shocked and mad with her answer, but also hurt. Never had he ever expect Ayame to turn him down; the young white princess had always be enamored with him.

"You promised me once before that I'd be your wife!" she snapped, her hurt evident in her voice, "and that just turned out to be just a lie! A joke! How do I know you won't do that again?"

Kouga almost opened his mouth to speak but shut it. It was true. He could only imagine what heartache he caused her, the pain she went through. And this time, Kouga couldn't come up with anything to say in his defense. Ayame's green eyes were welling with tears as she remembered the long years she had lived with all her sorrow; she couldn't bear to go through it a second time. Ashamed at herself for her emotional outburst and for him not even lifting a finger to help reassure her or change her mind, she looked away, casting her eyes to the ground.

"Besides…" she began, her voice turning soft once more, "You're in love with Kagome… Go make her your Mate. She's the one you want." Her tears almost choked her, and she was grateful that she finished speaking without her voice cracking or anything.

"Ayame…" Kouga murmured, placing his hand on her shoulder. Surprised but somehow comforted by his touch, she looked up and gazed into his blue eyes staring back at her. The look he gave her was so gentle, it almost made her heart melt. "Ayame, you're right… I did lie to you. That promise I made long ago…was just a fairy tale. Empty words spoken to keep you calm and happy when you were a pup." He watched her as she looked away again, sadden even more by his words, and he sighed heavily. "It was wrong of me, and I know there's nothing I can say or do that can take away all the pain I know I must have put you through."

She turned her face further away from him in an attempt to hide behind her thick locks of crimson-red hair so he wouldn't see her tears. He released her and looked to the ground now too, deep in thought, trying to think of a way to word his thoughts, but Ayame didn't run away even though she was now free. Kouga cleared his throat and brought his gaze to her face.

"When I was looking for a Mate, I was searching for someone who would give me her support, always have faith in me… I was so busy chasing after Kagome, trying to win her over that I didn't realize that there already was someone who believed in me…" he began, and he watched as Ayame slowly turned to look back at him, her eyes wide with surprise and staring at him with interest. He took hold of her hand, clasping it gently with both of his and gazed deep into her green depths.

"Ayame, even though I was mean to you and caused you pain, you were always loyal to me. You never gave up on me; you had confidence in me even when I would have none in myself…" he trailed off, looking away, suddenly nervous as he faintly blushed at his words.

"Kouga…" she whispered gently, shocked at his confession. Her heart was pounding almost out of her chest with anticipation as she continued to stare at the wolf prince before her intently. He brought his eyes back to her, still holding her hand, but he brought it close to his heart.

"Ayame…there was a time when you wanted to be my wife and…" he started then stopped, a bright blush forming on his cheeks. Ayame stared at him intently.

"And what?" she asked, curious and anxious.

Whatever courage he had to make him ask her to dance with him left him, and Kouga felt his pulse quicken as he turned away from her, his cheeks still aflame. He never felt more nervous in his whole life. He never had much experience or luck in love; he didn't even know what love fully felt like. He thought he was in love with Kagome, but he only got his heart broken. Now, he cared about Ayame dearly; he felt she was the one. Yet… What if she wasn't? What if she really fell out of love with him? Kouga looked down to see he was still holding onto the young princess' hand, and he turned back to her.

"Ayame… I promise I'll always be there for you; I'll never leave you alone again. I will protect you with my life, and I'll be there to comfort you through all your tears and fears… Ayame… Ayame, what I'm trying to say is…"

"Yes?"

The brown prince took a deep breath and looked straight into her eyes, clutching her hand tightly. "AYAME, WILL YOU MARRY ME?!" he asked loudly, his nerves too great for him to control his voice. She cringed slightly from the sound waves, being that he was so loud and right in front of her. However, she looked back up at him, digesting his words and deep in thought. His brilliant blue eyes seemed to be pleading with her, and she could tell that his hands were close to shaking.

She knew now he was serious. He really meant to take her as his Mate. Kouga nervously accepted her silence, keeping quiet himself until she gave him an answer, and watched her every moment. He watched as confusion, hope, and finally happiness dance across her face. Ayame threw her arms around his neck, a wide grin on her face. "YES!" she exclaimed. "Yes, I'll marry you!"

Kouga smirked, embracing her tightly and pulling her against him, and rested his head on top of hers. He could almost literally feel relief fill up in his chest after hearing her consent. Gently, he lifted up her face until her eyes met his, and he bent down to kiss her. Ayame's eyes shot up in shock, and she almost let out a soft gasp, this being her first kiss, causing Kouga to mentally smirk at her response. Getting used to the feeling of being kissed, she closed her eyes and returned the favor. Finally, Kouga broke the kiss and looked down at her with a fanged smirk and stroked her cheek.

"Now, as I was saying… How about that dance?" he asked in a sultry tone.

And the two danced the night away.


End file.
